rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Santa
Santa, as named by Caboose, is an alien A.I. construct that was left behind on Chorus by his "Creators" to ensure that their gifts were passed on to those they deemed worthy. He first appears in the episode Tourist Trap. Role in Plot Finding the True Warrior Santa first appears in Tourist Trap, after Tucker pulls out his "sword" while at the Temple of Arms with Dr. Grey, Sarge, and Caboose. When Tucker sees a holographic panel displayed outside the temple he approaches it out of curiosity when suddenly Santa appears before him. Frightened, Tucker swings his sword at Santa, but the blade passes through the A.I. and strikes the panel, reactivating the temple. Santa then speaks to the four, believing them to be his own people, but when Tucker replies "What's up?", he deactivates the temple and reveals coordinates leading to the Jungle Temple, in order to test them. Later on, Santa briefly speaks to Locus after the latter enters the portal at the jungle temple but does not reveal himself to him. When Carolina, Grey, and the Blues arrive at the jungle temple after the Space pirates depart, Caboose enters the portal and Santa quickly becomes amazed at his mental "clarity" and strength. As a result, he recognizes Caboose as a true warrior and proceeds to reveal himself to him and the others. Santa informs the group of the Temple of Communication, which can allow them contact with Earth without the interference of the radio jammers. He also mentions the Purge, a procedure his creators constructed that will eradicate all life on Chorus, as well as the key of Chorus, located east of their location. Upon hearing this, the group are ambushed by Sharkface and his band of pirates. As Carolina protects her squad with a domed energy shield, Sharkface leaves to the get the key. Tucker pleads for Santa's help but the latter refuses to get involved in human affairs and disappears. Santa later reappears at the Temple of the Key, where he informs Felix that the key has already been taken by someone else. Santa reappears when Locus and Felix attempt to begin the Purge. However right before they're about to do it Felix leaves the two to talk to control about losing Armonia's artifacts. After he leaves Locus asks Santa what Felix is afraid of. Santa responds with "I''s it not so obvious?"'' before he disappears. Skills and Abilities Despite his recent introduction, Santa proves to be one of the most advanced A.I.s in the series. When Tucker reactivated the temple in Tourist Trap, Santa briefly summoned and re-activated all Alien artifacts originating from Chorus, resulting in the destruction of all Charon Industries' hybrid weapons. This included those no longer on the planet itself, where even those with the Chairman self-detonated from this action. Santa can also transmit himself across miles within seconds, as he did so to get to Jungle Temple before leaving a detailed map to the location at two different locations. There, Santa proves to have the capability to recreate the greatest fears, insecurities, and past experiences of anyone he meets, implying he can enter the minds of any individual and immediately learn everything about them within moments. This proves very effective, as it leaves even the most skilled characters in the series mentally defeated, including Locus, Felix, and Carolina. Along with this, Santa soon masters the English language just from these interactions, as shown in Test Your Might. Trivia *Santa's name is a reference to the fabled Christmas character of the same name, and it is most likely referring to the fact that they both wear the color red. Additionally, he gives gifts to those he deems worthy, a reference to how Santa Claus gives gifts to children he deems "naughty" or "nice". Additionally, the pronunciation consisting of two syllables, the latter of which is "-ta", is common to several of the Greek letters for which Freelancer A.I. such as Beta, Delta and Theta are named, and Santa may have also been intended as a pun on this. *Santa is the first confirmed A.I. in the series to originate from another alien species and to have a holographic avatar not based on human appearance. *Although an A.I., Santa is the first canon alien to speak the English language in the series. *Santa in Spanish and Portuguese means "Saint". This is fitting seeing as Blue Team's other A.I. is named Church. Category:Characters Category:AI Category:Alien